Hey, Jealousy
by cordelias-ghost77
Summary: Cordelia, as the Slyaer, finds out that someone is after her crown--and her life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the heart of the forest, on the eastern side of Sunnydale, a clan of hooded figures gathered around a fire. They were all sitting on the ground but one. He sat on a large tree stump. When he spoke, his voice was deep and forceful.

"Our sources have concluded that the Slayer is here at the Hellmouth. What should we do about her?"

"What do we know about her?" asked another, his voice crackling with evil.

"Not much, but our sources indicate that she has only recently discovered her calling. Her Watcher, is the son of Roger Wyndham-Pryce and only a couple of years out of the Academy himself. He's been forced to use their nighttime hunts as training sessions," a third figure added.

"The son of Roger Wyndham-Pryce?" asked the leader. "We can be sure that this young Watcher will be every bit as ruthless and cold-blooded as his father. His Slayer is surely being trained in a number of fighting techniques. This will be a very difficult hunt."

He rose from the stump and paced in front of the fire a few moments before asking, "What are her weaknesses?"

Cordelia walked into the cafeteria, her doctor-prescribed lunch in hand. She was breathing easy today, and a broad smile graced her lips as she walked across the cafeteria, confident that every male there had his eyes on her miniskirt.

She had been absent from school for the last few days, tending to Mitch and making sure that the spell had left no permanent scarring. After all, the race for May Queen was coming up, and she had to think of how he would look in their photographs.

Now that she was back in school, she felt like her regular self again, except with enough power in her fists to significantly hurt someone, like Jared. Apparently, he had been absent from school all week. Cordelia had been sure to tell everyone she knew about Jared's underhanded deeds and his plans to seduce her while Mitch was in a coma.

All in all, it had been an excellent day. Chemistry with Mitch had been a dream, and they'd made plans to go out that night. Mrs. Miller had given her an 'A' on her English paper, and the school gossip mill was buzzing with the news of Cordy's fist meeting Jared's jaw. Fear, awe, and loathing raced anew through the student body at the sound of her name. And that was just the way she liked it.

Cordelia caught Aura's eye, who waved her over, but she also caught the sight of a new girl sitting at their table. She strutted through the sea of students, ready to strike.

As Cordelia placed her lunch on the table, the new girl stood up, awestruck. "You must be Cordelia. I'm…."

"I didn't ask," Cordelia said sharply, turning to Aura and Harmony. "What's this about?"

A look of fear shot through Harmony, but Aura just looked defiant. "Andromeda is the new cheerleader on the squad."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow. "Great name."

Andromeda opened her mouth to speak. "Thanks," she said before being cut off by Cordelia.

"Need I ask who the new head cheerleader is, Aura?"

Aura gave a smile and went back to her lunch while Cordelia sat, surveying the new addition to her table. She had blonde hair, and a little shorter than Harmony's, but she was as tall as Cordelia herself. What Cordelia couldn't see was what made Andromeda so special that she could hang with her.

"So what makes you think you can just sit here?" Cordelia asked.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda asked as she took her seat.

"I don't think I stuttered," Cordelia said pointedly.

"We invited her," Harmony offered. "She really doesn't know anyone, and…"

Cordelia cut her off. "So we're the welcome wagon now? Hmm…let's survey the cafeteria and see who else we can invite. Oh, look! There's Jesse. Let's wave him over right now!"

"What's wrong with you? Harmony and I say she can hang with us."

"Wow. I guess there's nothing left for me to do but step aside and let you take over."

Aura glared at Cordelia. "You're not queen anymore. You gave that up weeks ago. You don't even bother to come to class."

Harmony leaned over and said softly to Cordelia, "Yeah, where've you been?"

"Yes, Cordy, where have you been? We've been meaning to ask, but oh yeah, you don't see you anymore."

A sudden realization hit Harmony and she grabbed Cordelia by the arm. "Oh. My. Goodness. Have you been forced to get a job?"

Horror washed over Cordelia's face as she pulled her arm away from Harmony. "Are you insane? If that ever happened, I'd leave Sunnydale."

"It's Wesley," Aura said with a devious grin. "The one that came on campus a few weeks ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cordelia said coolly.

"Sure you do," Aura continued. "You know, the cute one with the glasses?"

Cordelia glared. "I know who he is, Aura. I just don't get the reference."

"What are we referencing?" Mitch asked, pulling a chair up to the table.

"My acting coach. Aura thinks I'm cheating on you with him," Cordelia added, tilting her head to the side.

"I never said that!" Aura exclaimed, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You think I resigned as head cheerleader to spend more time with him," Cordelia said with a smirk.

"Well, after dancing with Jared the way you did at The Bronze, what else could I think?" Aura accused.

"I did that to prove that he was behind Mitch's illness," Cordelia said, sitting forward in her seat.

"Guys, you're making a scene!" noted Harmony as the other students stopped their chatter and listened to the girls argue.

"Shut up, Harmony!" both girls recited in unison.

Cordelia stood up, accidentally knocking Andromeda's elbow. "Let's finish this right now, Aura. You thought I hurt Jared? Just wait until I'm finished with you."

Aura stood also, and faced Cordelia. "Let's go, Queen C."

As the girls stared menacingly at one another, Mr. Flutie, the school principal, walked up. "Cordelia, Aura, is there a problem?"

"Aura thinks she can tell me how to live my life, and I'm getting ready to show her that I'm fully independent," Cordelia stated, not bothering to look at the rotund administrator.

Mr. Flutie stepped between the two girls. "I think it's best to separate you two. I'm sure you both have classes to attend."

Neither girl moved. They continued staring until the principal spoke again. "Maybe a day or two out of school will help you cool off?"

Cordelia shot Aura a cold look, then glanced at Mr. Flutie. "That's not necessary, Mr. Flutie. I have History. Are you coming, Mitch?"

Mitch hesitated before speaking. "Actually, I promised Mr. Flutie that I'd show Andromeda around campus."

"Fine," Cordelia stated sharply as she stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a very scared boyfriend, best friend, and principal behind.


	2. Act One

12

Act One

Cordelia walked into the classroom and took her seat in the third row. She glanced to her left where Jared usually sat, and smiled, pleased that she was the reason for his absence. She then looked to her right and made a mental note not to let Mitch borrow her notes. While waiting for the teacher to arrive, she found herself doodling in her notebook and her mind began to wander.

_Give her a chance,_ said a voice inside Cordelia's mind as her pen made graceful loops on the paper. _She could be a good friend, a confidant. Someone better than who you have now._

Cordelia closed her eyes for a moment and felt her pen stop moving in her hand. Her mind went blank and all she saw was Andromeda. In the distance, Cordelia heard her own name being called. At first, she thought it was Andromeda calling her, but then she realized it was an older voice.

She opened her eyes and saw Mrs. Jackson, the History teacher, standing at her desk, and several students were looking at her strangely. She glanced back at her notebook and saw that she had doodled the new girl's name several times.

"Are you feeling OK, Cordelia?"

"Um…yeah, I think so," she answered, turning her notebook to a clean page. "I haven't been getting enough sleep."

Mrs. Jackson looked at Cordelia with concern. "Are you feeling well enough to take the test?"

Cordelia's eyes widened with shock as she bolted upright in her seat. "There's a test today?"

The teacher knelt down beside her desk. "I've noticed you haven't been as attentive as you usually are. Is there anything you'd like to discuss with me?"

"Not really," she replied, and looked down at her notebook.

"Cordelia, I'm going to excuse you from class today, and you can take the test tomorrow. But I'm only doing this because you're normally such a good student. I want you to go home and get some sleep. Going without rest can hurt you immensely, so lay off the parties for a bit, OK?"

Cordelia nodded, and allowed Mrs. Jackson to continue. "So go home, and I'll see you tomorrow."

The Slayer smiled and collected her books. "Thanks, Mrs. Jackson."

The teacher returned her smile and waved goodbye.

Walking down the hall, Cordelia wondered what had come over her in class. She didn't feel tired. In fact, her new Slayer strength boosted her energy. She couldn't deny, however, that her concentration in class had slipped since she was called, and sometimes her homework went neglected in favor of slaying. And how could she forget a test? She never forgot a test.

She had this weird feeling ever since Mrs. Jackson woke her, something that almost felt like guilt. Cordelia Chase had never felt guilty about anything in her entire life. The world was her cherry, and she had no need to feel sorry for anything she had ever said or done.

Knowing this was something out of the ordinary, Cordelia thought she should tell Wesley, but couldn't stand the thought of running into Miranda again. So instead of going home, she made the turn to go into the library and get in some much-needed study time.

She opened the door to the library and walked to the table in the center. As she was about to sit down, Cordelia heard a familiar voice call her name, filling her heart with dread.

"Hello, Cordelia! I told Wesley that I'd see you in here soon."

Cordelia turned to find Miranda standing beside her, smiling.

"And, wow! Look at you here, in my school's library. With clothes on even. This is a surprise."

Miranda did not look ashamed, as Cordelia had hoped, but instead looked at Cordelia sympathetically. "I understand that seeing me in Wesley's apartment came as a shock. After all, you don't even know me. But I'd very much like that to change." Miranda's face softened a bit, then she smiled.

"So, what? Sleeping with him isn't enough for you? You want to work with me, too?"

Miranda laughed, infuriating Cordelia. "God, no! It doesn't work that way. What I mean is that I'd like for us to get to know one another better. We already have so much in common."

"As fun as that sounds, I just came here to study. I have a History test tomorrow," Cordelia said without enthusiasm.

"Well," Miranda began cheerfully, "You're in the right place, aren't you? Can I get you anything from the stacks?"

"No, I'm good," Cordelia said curtly, hoping to make Miranda flee.

But Miranda did not flee. She just nodded sweetly and went back to her position behind the circulation, checking in returned books. No sooner than Cordelia had settled down her book, a thought came to her.

"Is this a part-time gig for you or what?"

The comment took Miranda by surprise, as she was not expecting Cordelia to ask her any questions at all of a personal nature.

"Actually, it's full time. I was placed here after the previous librarian took a position elsewhere."

Cordelia put her book down and faced Miranda. "Was she with the you-know-who?"

"No, she was a civilian." The librarian paused. "I can't believe Wesley didn't tell you. But I guess being an active Watcher and Slayer really doesn't give you two the time for idle chit-chat," Miranda said with a smile.

When Miranda mentioned Cordelia and Wesley's status, the Slayer's demeanor changed. The more she heard Miranda's clipped English accent, the more she hated her. "Would you mind not announcing that in public?"

Miranda's face fell. "I'm sorry. There was no one in here and I…"

"Didn't think?" Cordelia finished for her. "You never know who might be walking by or eavesdropping. My best friends don't know. The guy I'm dating doesn't know."

"It didn't occur to me," Miranda said apologetically. "I'll be more careful next time."

Cordelia nodded, and looked at her watch. "Well, I really don't have a lot of time left…"

Miranda looked at Cordelia in distress. "Oh! I'm sorry. You need to study. I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks," Cordelia offered as she watched Miranda go back to organizing books. Only then did she turn around and begin to study.

No sooner than Cordelia had opened her History book to the chapter on the Hundred Years' War, the library door opened, causing both women to look up. Cordelia arched an eyebrow. Miranda could barely contain her glee. Wesley began to cough.

"Cordelia…. I…. didn't expect to see you…here," Wesley commented slowly when his coughs had subsided. His feet seemed cemented to the floor.

"I _am_ a student."

"Yes, I know that…I just meant here…in the library," Wesley remarked and immediately regretted. The rage mounting in Cordelia's eyes said it all—he was going to pay for that comment later.

"I'm not allowed in the library now?" Cordelia was sure this was turning out to be the worst day of her life.

"I simply thought that you'd be in class," Wesley covered, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever," she spat at him, returning to her book. Wesley turned his eyes toward Miranda, who was pretending to be interested in the book return.

He had to smile when he looked at her. Miranda didn't possess a beauty that struck you immediately the way Cordelia's did, but she was lovely nonetheless. She had pulled her light brown hair back, but she constantly fought a renegade strand that kept falling in front of her eyes. Looking at her, Wesley found his feet and made his way to Miranda's desk. She turned around and smiled at him sympathetically when he cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid she's not warming up to me," Miranda observed, biting her bottom lip.

"She will…eventually," Wesley offered. "Cordelia is not someone who accepts new people into her life easily."

"So I've seen," she said, brushing the errant strand from her face again, causing Wesley to smile. "What brings you by?"

"I have come to offer my services to you as a personal chauffeur."

"That's sweet, really, but you shouldn't bother. You have your Watcher's duties to attend to, and you don't need to concern yourself with my transportation. Besides, the weather here is so nice, how can I resist a good walk?"

Wesley smiled again and took one of her hands in his own. "True, but this is Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale doesn't get dangerous until after dark, and I can take care of myself. I received the same training as you," Miranda countered stubbornly.

"I'd feel so much better knowing you were safely in my car, and besides, we're going the same way," Wesley told her gently.

"Since you put it that way, how can I refuse? Pick me up around four?"

"Four it is. And may I ask what your plans are for dinner?" Wesley asked playfully.

"Someone needs to stop you two before I gag," Cordelia interjected, slamming her book shut. "You two have had sex! There is no reason for the reinterpretation of a Jane Austen movie!"

"Cordelia," Wesley began, but Cordelia cut him off.

"What are you going to say? That I'm out of line? No sir. You are out of line. Here you are making dinner plans with Snookums here when you should be training me."

"Actually, I was going to say that Jane Austen was a novelist. Those movies were based on her books."

Cordelia's jaw dropped, and glared at Wesley with such intensity that he began to fidget. When she was satisfied that she had made both of them sufficiently uncomfortable, Cordelia collected her books and stormed out of the library.

"_How do you think I'm going to get along,_

_Without you, when I'm gone?_

_You took me for everything that I had,_

_And kicked me out on my own."_

Cordelia had put the song on repeat. It alleviated some of the anger that had pent up inside her as she slammed her fist into the weighted bag to the rhythm of the bass line, thinking of all the people she'd love to bring to their knees.

Aura. Harmony. Mitch. Andromeda. Wesley. Miranda.

At the thought of her Watcher's new girlfriend, Cordelia spun around and kicked the bag with such power that the chain suspending it from the ceiling broke. She stood there looking at it, panting, and thinking of Miranda.

"Who the hell does she thing she is anyway? Waltzing into our lives unannounced, then taking a job at my school. I don't know what Wesley sees in her anyway, with her dumb mousy brown hair."

A knock on the door quieted Cordelia's conversation with herself. She marched up the stairs and opened the basement door to find Wesley standing in front of her, wearing a t-shirt and khakis, and holding a bag of weapons.

"What?" she asked him sharply.

"It's five o'clock," he began. "I'm here to resume out normal training sessions."

"Is she with you?"

Wesley smiled and shook his head. "No, she is not."

"Good." Satisfied, Cordelia turned on the step and walked back down with Wesley following her closely.

"I see you got started without me," he stated, noting the loud music and the weighted bag lying on the floor.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," Cordelia replied, turning around to face her Watcher. "I thought you had plans tonight."

"We decided that maybe tonight wasn't the best night."

Cordelia nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"And you were right. My concentration should lie in training you to become a better Slayer, not in focusing on my love life." Wesley had humbled considerably since that night Cordelia first saw he and Miranda together.

"Well, spare me the sordid details, OK? There are some things that I don't want to know," Cordelia conceded, the corners of her mouth betraying her heart with a smile.

Seeing his Slayer smile, Wesley started a new conversation. "Shall we get started? I brought something new for us to try."

Cordelia, intrigued, arched an eyebrow. "By all means."

Wesley opened the bag and withdrew two swords.

"I think you've seen one too many pirate movies."

"On the contrary, actually."

"You mean you've never seen a pirate movie? How sad," Cordelia commented.

Wesley exhaled loudly. "Glad to see you've gotten your sense of humor back. I meant to say that there are vampire factions and many demons that are highly skilled in sword fighting. You won't find may who rely solely on hand-to-hand combat," he said, handing Cordelia a sword.

"So am I only supposed to use it when faced with a sword-wielding maniac, or can I use it to chop off a few vamp head if the mod strikes?" She asked, inspecting the sword closely.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to place it in your weapons bag for added protection," replied the Watcher as he slid a protective chest pad over his body.

"What's that for?" Cordelia asked, pointing the sword at Wesley.

"My protection," he responded as he picked his sword up and placed himself in the ready position. "Now, follow my lead."

She commenced rather awkwardly, working to merely ward off Wesley's thrusts. Slowly, she began to understand his footwork and the subtlety of the movements of his arms. Son, she was able not only to defend herself, but also to move on the offensive. The clang of the metal swords rang out in dissonance against the driving bass line of the song repeating on the CD player.

"Tell me this, Cordy," Wesley inquired between blocks, finally succeeding in knocking her sword to the floor. "Why Queen?"

Cordelia shrugged, leaning over to retrieve her sword. "Prepares me for battle. You know, 'another one bites the dust.'"

"How appropriate," Wesley remarked, swiftly delivering a knee to his pupil's abdomen, causing her to fall to the ground. When she rolled over onto her back, she was facing the tip of Wesley's sword.

"What's going on?"

"You must never turn your back on an adversary," Wesley informed her. "Never."

"Fine, whatever. Just let me up and we'll start over."

"Do you think the next demon you face will give you a chance to start over? There are no 'do-overs' in battle."

Cordelia was beginning to get irked with Wesley's antics. "I mean it, Wes. Let me up or I'll kick your ass."

"I guess you'll have to kick my arse."

That put her over the edge. She quickly kicked Wesley's arm away from her, giving her a chance to grab her sword and jump to her feet. She pointed the sword at him.

"You wanna go, Head Boy? Let's go!" She came at him with her sword, but he blocked her every movement.

"I'll thank you to _not _call me 'Head Boy' from this moment on," he declared, striking Cordelia's sword, then making a broad stroke at her legs, forcing her to jump over his sword. As she descended from her leap, she brought the sword down at an angle toward his shoulder, but he spun around in time to miss the blow, and stopped her sword once again. Cordelia made an indecipherable sound.

"Did you just growl?" Wesley asked her while stabbing at her stomach.

"I'm getting frustrated," Cordelia answered, jumping back then lunging forward toward him again. "I want to win."

"You're getting much better, but your frustration will be your downfall. If your opponent can sense your aggravation, they will have an advantage in winning," Wesley said, pushing Cordelia's sword away from his chest. "And the only way to win is to kill your opponent."

Cordelia went silent, concentrating on a way to knock Wesley' sword from his hand, and the only sounds in the room was the occasional grunt from Cordelia, the clang of metal on metal, and the music on repeat.

"_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man,_

_And bring him to the ground._

_You can beat him,_

_You can cheat him,_

_You can treat him bad and leave him_

_When he's down."_

She got better with every thrust of her sword, and Wesley became increasingly nervous by Cordelia's continued silence. Finally, his curiosity won over. "You don't want to kill me, do you?"

"God, no. Maim, maybe. But I'd never kill a human."

Their exchange carried on, Cordelia now as proficient as Wesley with a sword. Without warning, she swung out at Wesley, and when he reached out to block her, she kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the floor and sending his sword sliding across the floor.

Wesley groaned as he attempted to pull himself up on his arms, and saw Cordelia, sword still in hand and smirking. "Nice shot."

Cordelia tossed her sword aside and kneeled down to where Wesley lay on the floor. "I told you I wanted to win," she said smugly, offering him a hand.

"I didn't say that you'd won," Wesley retorted as he grabbed her hand. "I only said, 'nice shot.'"

She pulled him to his feet, and they stood there, looking at one another. Cordelia opened her mouth, as if to say something, but seemed to change her mind, and closed it again.

"What?" Wesley asked her, his suspicions spiking.

"Nothing."

"Come on, out with it. You've never held back before."

Cordelia looked at him, then closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you love her?"

"I…um…what?" Wesley stammered, not expecting this question from Cordelia.

"I asked you if you love her."

This time it was Wesley's turn to close his eyes. He cocked his head to the side, and Cordelia could tell he was really weighing her question in his mind.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked her when he opened his eyes again.

"No. I want you to lie to me," she said with the roll of her eyes. "Of course I want the truth."

"I don't know. Honestly. She's only been here for a short while, but we have this history together and that makes our relationship rather complicated."

Cordelia nodded. "So you want to sleep with her, but you don't know if you're in love with her?"

"Like I said, we have a history together. It's not as if she's a stranger that I met in a bar."

"But you did meet her in a bar."

"Yes, but, she wasn't a stranger to me. I've known her since the Watcher's Academy." Wesley took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "What about you and the boy?"

"We haven't had sex," Cordelia said plainly. "We've just started dating. Oh, wait, I forgot. Time means nothing to you."

"I don't make it a point to become involved in your personal life," Wesley said, straightening his posture.

Cordelia laughed out loud. "No, not at all. You just prance into my life with all your fancy talk of me being the Chosen One and you take over every aspect of my life." They stared at one another, and suddenly Cordelia came to a realization. "You're trying to tell me that my questions about you and Miranda are none of my business." She felt the anger that had subsided in her just a half an hour ago reappear, and she made a tight fist.

"Ow!"

She looked down and realized that she had been squeezing Wesley's hand. She dropped it immediately.

"Wesley, I'm so sorry! I forget my own strength sometimes."

"Evidently," he said, rubbing his hand.

"I'll bring you some ice from the kitchen, OK?"

"No, don't bother. Really, I'm fine. Just, um, go get ready for patrol," Wesley advised through his pain.

Cordelia hesitated, but nodded and cut off the CD player before hurrying up the stairs. Safely upstairs in her bedroom, she allowed herself a deep breath. The familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach had come creeping back when Wesley had grabbed her hand. She hadn't even realized that they had been holding hands when they were talking until he yelled out in pain. She took a second deep breath and dialed Mitch's number quickly, not bothering to sit down.

"Hello?" Mitch's mother, Sylvia, answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Walker. This is Cordelia Chase. We met at the hospital?"

"Oh, yes, of course, how could I forget you? If not for you, who knows what would have happened to Mitch?"

This made Cordelia smile. "I was wondering if Mitch was around."

"No, Hon, sorry. He said he'd made plans to show a new student around Sunnydale."

"What?"

"What was her name? It was such an odd name…."

"Andromeda," Cordy answered without hesitation.

"Yes," Sylvia answered. "That's it. What a strange name."

"He told me we were going to dinner tonight," Cordelia said, anger boiling up inside her.

"Oh," Sylvia began. "You know how busy he is as Student Body President. He probably forgot, but I'll tell him to call as soon as he gets in."

"Don't bother, Sylvia. I'll see him at school tomorrow," she said before turning the phone off. Cordelia was beginning to hate Andromeda more and more by the minute. She opened her closet and surveyed the clothes inside. Normally, in such a crucial moment, she would choose a miniskirt and heels, but that wasn't feasible for patrol. Then something shiny at the back of her closet caught her eye. She reached in and pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a smile spreading across her face. If there was one thing her mother taught her, it was to wear your favorite clothes when you felt stressed. She threw the pants on the bed and began a frantic search through her closet for the perfect top. Once the top was located, she headed off for the shower.

In the car, Wesley was nervous. Cordelia had taken an excessive amount of time in the shower, and it was very dark when she was finally ready. Granted, she was stunning, but there really was no need to dress up when patrolling for vampires.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked worriedly.

"Slaying, remember?" she answered him in an aggravated tone.

"And we have to risk life and limb to get there? We'll be in enough danger facing the actual vampires."

"You know, I'm sick of men. Especially those of you who don't even think enough of me to call me to break a date." Her foot pressed down on the accelerator, and the car sped up through the streets of Sunnydale.

"This is about the boy, isn't it? You're going to kill us both and it's over the boy?"

"Well, you know what? A little common courtesy isn't too much to ask, is it? I mean, you make a date with someone, you don't just cancel and not tell the other party." Cordelia turned the wheel sharply left, causing the tires to squeal as she made the turn.

"We are going to have a serious talk about double standards if I get out of this car alive," Wesley said, grabbing the dashboard in front of him.

"Don't talk to me about double standards, OK? You're a man, and I'm a woman. I can't even begin to tell you how many 'double standards'…"

"For God's sake, Cordelia! Keep your hands on the wheel!" Wesley screamed. Cordelia had been making quote marks with her fingers as she spoke, and at the speed the car was moving, almost caused them to run off the road.

"See what you made me do? You shouldn't talk to me when I'm upset and driving. Geez, Wesley." She stomped on the brake, and the car skidded to a stop in front of a cemetery. Unbuckling her seat belt, she looked over at Wesley, who was holding his chest. "You OK?"

He widened his eyes and breathed deeply before unbuckling his own belt. "Yes. Just need a moment—to ready myself for battle."

She opened the back door and pulled the weapons bag out, and saw that Wesley was still seated. She walked around to the passenger side and knocked on his window, signaling him to get out of the car.

"You are such a girl sometimes," Cordelia said with a smile as she headed toward the cemetery, the weapons bag draped casually over her shoulder.


	3. Act Two

Act Two

Cordelia woke with a start, shooting upright in her bed. She looked at the clock. 7:30 am. Cordy shook her head and sighed, knowing she would never make her first class. If she was lucky, she could make English class.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. Wesley said that Slayers should be able to survive on very little sleep. Cordelia was sick of surviving. She wanted to live.

Cordelia walked to her closet and flung open the doors, surveying her prospects. She didn't hear her bedroom door open as she pulled out her favorite Todd Oldham dress. When she turned around, she screamed.

"Georgia! What are you doing, just barging into my bedroom?" demanded Cordelia.

The maid put her hands over her mouth. "Miss Chase, I'm so sorry. I came in to make your bed. I thought you had left for school."

Cordelia tossed her dress onto the bed. "Well, obviously…."

Georgia interrupted. "Miss Chase, your arm!"

Cordelia looked at her arms and saw that Georgia had seen a rather large, nasty bruise on her upper left arm, where a vamp had grabbed her last night. She laughed it off. "Oh, this is nothing. Cheerleading practice got a little rough yesterday, I suppose."

The maid nodded. "I'll come back later," she said quietly as she backed out of the door.

Cordelia picked her dress up from the bed and walked back to the closet. "Guess I won't be wearing you today. What's next?"

Cordelia closed her locker door to find Andromeda smiling at her.

"Good morning," Andromeda offered brightly.

"That remains to be seen," replied Cordelia.

Andromeda laughed and continued her conversation. "Where were you this morning? I found out that we have Mrs. Miller together."

"Well, lucky me," said Cordelia dryly as she began to walk away.

Andromeda sighed and caught up with the former head cheerleader. "Listen, I know you don't want me around, and I just can't figure out why."

This statement stopped Cordelia. "You really have no idea what this is about, do you?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Other than it's one big power struggle between you and Aura."

"Fine, you've got me there. Aura wants what I have. She wants to be the leader, but all she and Harmony will ever be are sheep."

"So you decide to make my life hell."

Cordelia shrugged. "You're a pawn. Deal."

Andromeda looked squarely into Cordelia's eyes. "I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was to fit in. I was a cheerleader at my old school, so I thought this would be a great way for me to meet people. Guess I was wrong."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You want to meet people? Are you barking up the wrong tree or what?"

"I don't understand."

"Are you going to lunch?"

"What? Um, I mean, yes. I mean, I'm supposed to meet Aura and Harmony."

"Ditch 'em. Come have lunch with me."

"What?"

"You want to get to know people? Have lunch with me. Aura and Harmony only know people because I know people."

Andromeda thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sure."

As they walked toward the cafeteria together, Cordelia stopped to get water. As she leaned over, that distant feeling came over her once again, and suddenly, she heard someone speaking in her head.

You can trust her, Cordelia. She's a nice girl, and the two of you probably have a lot in common.

"Cordelia, are you OK?" Andromeda asked.

"What?" Cordelia shook her head, and realized that she was spilling water down the front of her top. "Ugh. That's never happened before."

Cordelia continued to dry the front of her shirt as she and Andromeda walked along the campus.

"I still don't understand," Andromeda began. "If you don't like Aura and Harmony, why do you sit with them?"

"Wow—you cut right to the tough questions, don't you?" Cordelia asked.

"If they're really your friends, then it shouldn't be hard at all," Andromeda commented.

"Have you never heard of duty?"

"I'm afraid you're being rather fuzzy again," answered Andromeda.

Cordelia sat down with her lunch at a nearby table. "It's like people expect us to sit together. We have this responsibility to be popular. Problem is, my interests have started shifting, and Aura knows it. She wants what I have, and she's using you to get it."

"Me?" Andromeda sat down in front of Cordelia, puzzled.

"Mmm-hmm. I've been out for a few days and now Aura thinks she's in charge. That's why you were sitting at the lunch table yesterday. It's all about power."

Andromeda was about to speak, but Mitch walked up, interrupting.

"Hello, ladies."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow. "I have nothing to say to you. Go away."

Mitch sat down beside her. "What's going on?"

She glared at him. "You broke our date last night and didn't bother to call!"

"I…I…" Mitch stammered.

Cordelia turned her head sharply toward Andromeda. "And you—this is your fault! He broke our date to show you around town!"

"Cordy, please let me explain," Mitch pleaded.

Cordelia stood up. "There's no need to explain. I'm done with you. I hope the two of you are very happy together."

She stormed off, heading back into the school, leaving Mitch and Andromeda to stare at one another.

Cordelia stalked the halls of Sunnydale High School. The depth of her foul mood was so evident that students standing in the hallways made sure to quickly clear a way for her. She made a sharp left turn and peered inside the library. Wesley was there again with Miranda. They were leaning on the circulation desk, holding hands and studying a book together. This was too much for Cordelia, who pushed the doors open and immediately set in on them.

"You know, I am sick and tired of this schmoopy-face that you two give one another."

Wesley and Miranda jumped in surprise, breaking apart their hands, which pleased Cordelia immensely.

"Cordelia, please lower your voice," Wesley admonished.

The Slayer threw her Watcher a dangerous glance. "Back off, Head Boy. This is between me and the librarian."

Miranda straightened her posture. "Well, then, let's hear what you've got to say."

"Another thing I'm sick of? This 'stiff-upper-lip' act of yours. Don't you every get angry or happy or feel anything other than…British?" Cordelia was exasperated.

"I hardly see how my emotions are any of your business at all," Miranda countered as she calmly moved from behind the circulation desk. " You really should be concentrating on your calling."

"Well, I hardly see how my calling is any of your business," Cordelia said, punctuating her sentence by throwing her hips to the left and placing her hands over them. From the corner of her eye, she saw Wesley take a big gulp, making a satisfied smirk creep over Cordelia's mouth.

Miranda returned the smile, not realizing that it wasn't meant for her. "On the contrary, your calling is very much my business. You forget that I am a member of the very Council that created your calling. All the silly and reckless things you do reflect on Wesley and the rest of us."

"Oh, in that case, how can I become as perfect as you?" Cordelia countered sarcastically.

"My dear," Miranda said as she turned to go into her office, "I'm afraid that attitude is going to get you killed. Wesley, your Slayer would do well to receive training in proper respect for her superiors."

"You're not my superior," Cordelia stated.

Miranda turned back to face Cordelia. "I am a part of your governing council. I suggest you keep that in mind when you speak to me, unless you have a strong desire to come face to face with Quinton Travers."

"You know what I really desire?"

"What is that?" Miranda asked smugly.

Cordelia glared. "To kick your pompous English ass."

"Is that so?" Miranda asked, walking closer to the Slayer. "You'd really put me in my place, then, wouldn't you?"

Cordelia took a step toward the librarian. "Yes, I think I would. Care to give it a go?"

Wesley quickly got between them. "Miranda, Cordelia. This behavior is hardly becoming of a Watcher or a Slayer. Or adults. We really should let cooler heads prevail."

"Wesley, darling, my head is perfectly cool," Miranda said sweetly. "If Cordelia needs to blow off some steam, then she should feel free. I can protect myself."

He looked at his fuming Slayer. She seemed ready to tear Miranda's head off. "Perhaps, Cordelia, you should go home and get some rest. Use your anger for our patrol tonight."

"No, Wesley. What I want is for you and your girlfriend to butt out. Just because she's like a Watcher-in-training or whatever, doesn't give her the right to tell either of us how to do our jobs."

Wesley sighed, exasperated, as the two women in his life stared at one another threateningly. Finally, a thought came to him. "I know! Let's make it a training session. I have weapons in my bag."

"You brought weapons?" Cordelia asked suspiciously.

"Well, yes. That's why I'm here. I came to tell you that I've received word from The Council that the Cult of Sagamon has been traced to this area."

"The Saga-what?" asked Cordelia, confused.

"I don't understand," Miranda began. "I haven't heard anything at all."

"That's because Wesley's a real Watcher," Cordelia said with a satisfied smile. "And you're just a wannabe."

Wesley cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "The Cult of Sagamon is a sect that worships…"

"Sagamon?" Cordelia interrupted, turning her attention to Wesley. "Who's he?"

Wesley sighed. "Sagamon is a hunter. Of Slayers. In fact, that is how the previous Slayer died."

"Great! Someone else who wants me out of the way," said Cordelia, looking pointedly at a sighing Miranda.

"I don't want you out of the way. I want you to keep a cool head. I understand that you don't like me. I actually have no problem with it at all. Do you think you're the first Slayer to be jealous of her Watcher's girlfriend?" Miranda asked, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

Cordelia looked Miranda up and down. "Oh, yeah. I'm just brimming over with jealousy. Whatever will I do? I don't have limp mousy brown hair. I don't dress like the second coming of frump. However will I attract a man?"

"I don't know, have you considered intelligent conversation? Or maybe dating someone your own age?" Miranda tilted her head to the side.

"The Cult of Sagamon," Wesley repeated loudly, breaking up the verbal sparring, "track their demon's prey for him. One of the cultists infiltrates the Slayer's life, and discovers her weaknesses."

"Well, how convenient. I don't have any weaknesses," said a very confident Cordelia.

"With the exception of your vanity, and your pride," stated Wesley.

"And your affection for Wesley," astutely observed Miranda.

"I do not have an…ok, fine. He's my Watcher," admitted Cordelia as she crossed her arms over her middle. "What do these freaky cult guys look like?"

Wesley grinned. "Ah, I'm glad you asked." He grabbed the book from the circulation desk and showed Cordelia a sketch of hooded figures. She raised her eyebrows.

"I think I'm definitely going to know if one of these is tracking me," she said.

"Don't be so sure. Apart from the robes, their appearance is very much like yours and mine. Sagamon's followers are human. However, you will know that the hunt has begun by a sudden onset of daydreams. It's said here in the Diaries that the Slayer feels as if she is sliding down into a deep sleep," Wesley read from the book.

Miranda looked at Cordelia. "I've also read that as the Slayer becomes tracked, her personality changes severely."

Wesley shook his head. "But Cordelia has just recently been called, so it's difficult to determine if the changes she's undergoing are part of her calling, or the hunt itself. Tell me, Cordelia, are there any people who seem to want to get close to you?"

"Wes. I'm the most popular person at this school. Everyone wants to get close to me."

"But, is there anyone new?" Wesley pressed on.

Cordelia shot a sidelong glance at Miranda. "Well, there's her."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Miranda asked, aghast.

"I think we can safely rule out Miranda," Wesley stated diplomatically.

Cordelia shrugged, and the bell rang. "I'm just saying. Anyway, I have a History test to make up. Wesley, meet me at my house for patrol?"

Wesley nodded meekly as Cordelia sashayed out of the library. In the uncomfortable silence, he turned to Miranda. "I'd better go."

Miranda huffed in exasperation. "You're going to believe her now, are you? I can't stand it. We've known one another for years—intimately, may I add—and you're actually considering that I'm a member of a cult that hunts Slayers?"

"I've said no such thing," Wesley countered.

"But you're ready to run the minute she makes that outlandish accusation."

"I came here to speak to Cordelia about who may be after her. Seeing you here wa a pleasant diversion," Wesley said with a smile.

Miranda's eyes went wide with disbelief. "I'm a pleasant diversion?"

Wesley looked confused. "You understand that my duty to Cordelia, as her Watcher, must be my first priority?"

"Of course I understand that. I just didn't realize that I was merely a diversion."

"You're not an actual diversion," said Wesley. "Just a distraction to me while I'm in this school."

Miranda opened her mouth, and closed her eyes, as if she was about to say something. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and closed her mouth. Opening her mouth again, she spoke. "So now, I'm not a diversion. I'm a distraction. Funny, they mean the same thing."

"I'm not making this any better as I try to explain myself. Perhaps it's best if I just leave. Shall I see you tonight, after patrol?"

Miranda shrugged. "Since I haven't found a place of my own yet, I suppose you will."

"Very well, then," Wesley said with a smile, and walked out of the door, leaving a bewildered Miranda behind.

When Wesley left, Miranda looked down at her clothes. "I am not frumpy."


	4. Act Three

Act Three

The Cult of Sagamon met that night in the same clearing as they had just a few nights earlier. However, this time there was someone new among the group. He was as tall as a bus, and just as thick. His pointed ears protruded from beneath long black hair that ended at his lower back. His eyes were completely black and his skin was tinged blue. The creature wore a black huntsman's uniform and carried a crossbow on his back.

The fire roared as the hooded figures circled the creature, heads lowered and chanting, "All hail Sagamon, the great hunter of the Slayer."

When they had circled him three times, the leader bowed down before the large blue hunter. "Powerful Sagamon, we come to you with good news."

"Is she ready?" Sagamon asked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"The tracking has been begun and the trap has been set. The changes have been almost immediate," responded the still-bowing leader of the group.

"Her youth and inexperience have made her an easy catch. Very satisfactory," replied Sagamon. "When can I make the capture?"

"If all goes according to plan, you shall feast tonight."

Wesley had to ring Cordelia's doorbell twice, and was about to ring a third time before she answered. He looked very disgruntled when she opened the door and smiled.

"Don't you know a lady never answers the door or the phone before the second ring?" she teased.

"Cordelia, I am your Watcher, not a suitor. Don't make me wait because you have grandiose dreams of becoming Scarlett O'Hara," Wesley snapped.

"Hmmm…sounds like someone had a fight with his girlfriend," Cordelia said happily.

"The way you spoke to Miranda today was uncalled for. I'd like for you to apologize to her when you're back at school tomorrow," Wesley stated.

"You're incredibly British today, did you know that?" Cordelia asked as she turned to collect her bag of supplies.

"In case you still haven't noticed, I am—Cordelia, what are you wearing?"

Cordelia looked down, then at Wesley. "What? What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing," replied Wesley, holding back a snicker. "I just don't think I've ever seen you quite so…casual before. Training sessions aside."

She was wearing a Sunnydale High School t-shirt, jeans, and running shoes. "I was just thinking that this is the kind of outfit I wouldn't be caught dead in. You know, so saggy-bottom can't kill me if I look like this."

Wesley frowned and placed both hands on Cordelia's shoulders. "You are not going to die. I have the key to defeating Sagamon."

"When did this happen?" Cordelia asked as she closed the door behind Wesley, bringing him into the house.

"Right before you were called," Wesley began as he and Cordelia walked into the study. "My word, look at all these books!"

None of them are any good, though. All about business and law. Dad loves to bring his work home with him. Anyway, you said you know how to kill this Slayer hunter guy?"

Wesley was still mesmerized by the large room. "Do you realize that this room us as large as the Council conference room?"

"Earth to Wesley! We have bigger issues than the size of my dad's office," Cordelia said, annoyed.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Oh, um, yes. Remember I told you that I conducted research for the Council before being named your Watcher?"

Cordelia nodded and sat down on a small sofa.

"I was researching Sagamon. His weaknesses, possible ways to defeat him, and so forth, while he was hunting the Slayer before you. Unfortunately, I found the answer too late, and Sagamon captured and killed her." Wesley sat down beside Cordelia, and grew very quiet.

"Is that why you're my Watcher?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "The Council thought I could be your best defense against the demon were he to choose to hunt you."

"Good thinking," Cordelia said with a sigh. They sat quietly together on the sofa for a few moments before Cordelia added, "Because I think I'm being tracked."

Wesley looked up with alarm. "What? When did this…how do you…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until you told me about the daydreams."

"You should have told me immediately. Right after the first episode," Wesley said in a concerned voice.

"Like I said, I didn't realize what was happening to me. I thought I was just feeling guilty about being mean to the new girl."

Wesley became furious. "Something else you held from me, and when I specifically asked you if there was anyone new in your life!"

"I didn't think she mattered," Cordelia said defensively, sitting up.

Wesley stood up, his voice getting louder. "That is your problem, Miss Chase. You think that anyone who doesn't conform to your standards is beneath you! Well, I am telling you that this girl does matter. She could mean the difference between life and death for you! Does that matter? I am your Watcher, and it is my responsibility to make sure that you live. For the life of me, I cannot understand why you do not trust me enough to tell me what is going on in your life!"

Cordelia looked at Wesley and bit her lip. She had never seen him so angry. He was positively seething.

"I do trust you," Cordelia said gently.

"Well, you certainly have a strange way of showing it," Wesley responded, still livid. He paced around the room, both hands behind his back, occasionally stopping to clean his glasses. Wesley paced for so long that Cordelia reclined back into the sofa. Leaning back, she felt her eyelids get very heavy. Closing them, she started to dream.

Andromeda and Mitch were dancing at The Bronze, and suddenly it was as if she was standing right beside them. Mitch looked at her and said, "I miss you," then Andromeda turned around and said, "Wish you were here!" and began to giggle.

Cordelia turned and saw Harmony and Aura in their cheerleading uniforms, shaking their pom-poms. They pranced over to where Mitch and Andromeda were dancing, and began to cheer them on. Before Cordelia knew what was happening, Aura had taken Andromeda by the hand and led her up onto the stage, and Harmony placed a crown on her head. Harmony began applauding, and a crowd suddenly appeared and applauded along with her. Andromeda stepped up to the microphone and said, smiling, "Thank you all for making me your May Queen. And I want you all to know that I take this title very seriously. After all, being popular isn't just my right, it's my responsibility."

Cordelia screamed. "No!"

Wesley appeared at her side and started to shake her. "Cordelia! Cordelia!"

"I'm May Queen! Me! Not her!" She continued to scream as she opened her eyes. Wesley was kneeling beside her on the couch, his hands grasping her arms tightly and shaking her.

"Cordelia, wake up! You've got to wake up!" he pleaded with her.

Cordelia sat straight up and hugged Wesley tight. "Wesley it was so real! She was at The Bronze with Mitch and all of a sudden, she was being crowned May Queen!"

Wesley tentatively patted Cordelia's back. "It was a dream, and nothing more. What you saw wasn't real; it was Sagamon's followers planting these dreams in your head. That means they're getting closer."

Cordelia pulled back. "Closer? I've only had two conversations with the girl."

"Two conversations would have been plenty to satisfy their needs," Wesley told her. "This cult…they have great powers. All that's needed to get into your head was one touch."

"That's it. We've got to kill this guy." Cordelia put her feet in the floor and laid her head in her hands. "I can't do this anymore."

Wesley sat beside her on the couch. "Maybe you should stay home tonight," he said, not looking at her.

Cordelia raised her head at looked at Wesley. "What am I supposed to do, then? Just wait for them to come and get me? You're crazy."

Wesley stood up and straightened his jacket. "I'm going to kill him."

"Now I know you're insane,"

"On the contrary. I'm quite a skilled fighter, and, after all, I am the Watcher that discovered how to kill Sagamon. It's probably best that I do it," Wesley said as she adjusted his glasses.

Cordelia stood up and faced him. "Wesley, I'm the Slayer here. Supernatural strength and speed. The one girl in the entire world. Any of this sound familiar to you?"

"Of course it does, but I will not stand idly by and have another Slayer devoured by this monster," Wesley said, his temper flaring.

"Tell me how to fight the demon," Cordelia began. "And another Slayer won't have to die."

"Cordelia, I…" Wesley said apprehensively.

Before he could finish, Cordelia grabbed Wesley one-handed by the collar of his jacket and kissed him hard on the lips. While kissing him, she reached out and took hold of a golfing trophy. She pulled her lips away from his, but kept her arms around him. He looked like he might faint.

"I'm a little dizzy," he said breathlessly.

"It's going to be worse in the morning," Cordelia said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Cordelia apologized as she clunked Wesley in the back of the head with the trophy. He slumped over into her arms immediately. Cordelia lifted him over her shoulder and walked upstairs. "Watchers watch and Slayers slay."

Once she had Wesley upstairs, she placed him on her bed, took a blanket from her Hope chest, and covered him up.

"You're so cute when you're knocked out," Cordelia said to Wesley as he slept. She sighed, and patted him on the cheek softly. "Now—I've got to go read your Diaries. Got a monster to kill."

Before she closed her bedroom door, she was careful to place a sign on her doorknob. It was a bright pink satin pillow with a black satin ribbon attached. The embroidery was black, and it read, "Queen C is Sleeping". Her mother had given it to her when she was twelve, as part of a birthday gift, but she'd never used it until now.

Cordelia walked back into her father's office to make sure she'd left nothing of Wesley's inside. A quick run-through of the foyer produced her weapons bag and Wesley's car keys. Locking the front door behind her, she slid into the driver's side of Wesley's car and slowly backed out of the drive. She hoped that Wesley had written the method to killing Sagamon in the Watcher's Diaries. Those books held the key to her life.

By the time Cordelia arrived at Wesley's apartment, her mind was racing. Sliding the door key into the lock, Cordelia did not bother to close the door behind her. Instead, she walked to Wesley's bookcase and removed several volumes from the shelves. She sat down at Wesley's desk and immediately began poring over the pages. She was so engrossed in reading about Slayers from the past and the foes they faced, she did not heat the kitchen door open, or see Miranda walk into the room.

"Wesley, I'm glad you're back early, because we have a few things to discuss," Miranda began, then stopped short when she saw Cordelia sitting at his desk. "You're not Wesley."

Cordelia jerked her head around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here until I find my own apartment," Miranda stated. "Why are you here? Where's Wesley?"

"He's sleeping," offered Cordelia nonchalantly, who turned back to the Diary.

"Pardon?"

Cordelia sighed, as if annoyed beyond belief, and turned to Miranda. "Your boyfriend is unconscious in my bed. I hit him over the head with one of my dad's golf trophies when he decided he was going to keep me at home and kill Sagamon on his own."

Miranda's jaw dropped. "Is he insane?"

"That's what I said," Cordelia agreed with the arch of an eyebrow. "So here I an, searching the Watcher's Diaries."

"You don't know how to kill Sagamon?"

"No," said a guilty Cordelia. "I hit him over the head before he had the chance to tell me."

"Oh, dear," Miranda said, hurrying over to Cordelia. She picked up one of the Diaries and began to read.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to kill him, either," supposed Cordelia.

"You would be correct," replied Miranda, who sat in a nearby chair.

"Why did he do all this research and not tell anyone about it?" asked Cordelia, who was quickly becoming frustrated.

"He didn't have to. The Diaries travel with the active Watcher. And was made active shortly after discovering the answer, so there was no need to inform anyone else, other than Quinton."

"That's why he's so young, right?" asked Cordelia as she flipped through the pages.

"Exactly. Normally, you aren't considered for an active post until reaching 35," answered Miranda. Almost to herself, she added, "And, of course, his father was a factor."

Cordelia turned around and faced Miranda. "I don't get his dad. Wesley is a great guy—why is he so hard on him?"

Miranda sighed. "Upholding the family name and all that rubbish so important to the Wyndham-Pryces, I presume. Roger is a retired watcher, and now he teaches at the Academy. He was a ruthless instructor, so I can only imagine what he would have been like as a Watcher, much less a father."

"Glad I've got the son as a Watcher, and not the father," added Cordelia.

"As you should be. Keep reading those books, and you'll see what kind of man your Watcher's father really is."

Cordelia and Miranda were both quiet now, researching for any mention of Sagamon. Finally, the curiosity overcame Miranda, who looked up from her book.

"You two must be really close if he's told you about Roger."

Cordelia shrugged. "I just figured that's the way it works between Slayers and Watchers."

Miranda shook her head. "It's a very professional relationship. Orders are given and the Slayer follows through. That's the way it has always been."

"That's ridiculous. I don't take orders. Wesley tried that at the beginning, but I had to put him in his place. Now, we're a team."

Miranda chose her words carefully. "Well, it must be working well for the two of you. You're very…protective of one another. But I'm sure you know the dangers of becoming too close of a team."

Cordelia walked over to Miranda's chair and took a seat. "I've told you both, I'm not jealous of you."

Miranda smiled. "Repeatedly. I don't have to tell you that I'm still not convinced, do I? I just hope that you've convinced yourself."

Cordelia stared at Miranda, and then added, "I'm always very honest with everyone. Especially myself."

"Okay," Miranda said with a nod and a smile. She closed her book and stood up. "I think Wesley has more of these in the bedroom. I'll go look."

When Miranda had turned to Wesley's bedroom, Cordelia took the book the librarian had been reading and began to leaf through it. There were sketches and verbal descriptions of various notorious vampires and demons. Cordelia also found that the male Watchers were more inclined to describe the physical aspects of their Slayer then the female Watchers.

"Men are such pigs," declared Cordelia.

"Cordelia, I found some Diaries here in the closet," called Miranda from the next room. "I'll look through them in here."

"Hope you have better luck than me," Cordelia answered back.

Miranda sat on the bed with a stack of smaller journals. The years were listed on the spines of the books, and Miranda found one labeled '1997'. She opened it and began to read.

…I want to be close to her, to the fire that drives her…filled with longing for her…inches from holding her hand…dreams I can't admit to in daylight…all I can see is her beautiful face. I wake in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, my heart racing…I love everything about her. I love her, period.

"Oh, dear…" escaped from Miranda's lips as she read what had to be Wesley's personal journals. Her eyes grew wider with each word, each passage more shocking than the next. Wesley, the brightest and most dedicated student at the Watcher's Academy, was in love with his Slayer. And that girl in the next room knew it. That's why Cordelia had been acting so venomously toward her. She longer held all of Wesley's attentions.

Miranda closed the journal and was careful to place them exactly as she had found them. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and closed the closet door, just in time to hear Cordelia calling her.

"Miranda, quick! I think I found something!"

"Coming," Miranda called back calmly. She walked back into the living room to find books strewn all over. Cordelia was still on the couch, only more sprawled out. When Cordelia saw Miranda, she sat up and waved Miranda over.

"This guy is huge! There's no way Wesley could have fought him!" exclaimed Cordelia.

Closing a Diary and setting it on the coffee table in front of her, Miranda sat down beside Cordelia and peered into the book.

"That's him?" Miranda asked, pointing to a sketch of a gigantic blue half-man, half-monster. "What does Wesley have written about him?"

"Let's see, Sagamon is a Slayer Hunter who is worshipped by blah, blah. Stands blah, blah, and weighs blah, blah. So he's big," Cordelia said, fear evident in her voice.

"The last Watcher told us he was as tall as a bus, and just as wide," commented Miranda casually. "But I'd never seen a picture of him."

Cordelia glanced sideways at Miranda, but didn't say anything. "Ok, Wes. Tell me how to kill this guy," she said to the book. "Here it is! 'To kill Sagamon, the Slayer must capture the acolyte that made the initial connection. Sagamon is only invincible when he all his 'children'—as he calls them—are not present. Once the acolyte has been separated from the master, slash the arteries behind Sagamon's knees to bring him down, then cut off his head.' Blech." Cordelia closed the book and her eyes.

When several moments passed, Miranda became concerned at the Slayer's silence. "Cordelia, are you alright?"

Cordelia opened her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Were you having another dream?"

"No," Cordelia answered, shaking her head. "I was swallowing my pride. Miranda, can you help me kill this big blue demon?"

The inactive Watcher smiled at the Slayer with a mix of sympathy and pride in her eyes. "I'd be glad to."


	5. Act Four

Act Four

"Where are we?" Miranda asked as she gazed out at the large industrial building with teenagers walking in and out.

"The Bronze," Cordelia answered. "This is the place to hang, and where Andromeda the acolyte will be. With my friends. And my ex-boyfriend."

"Sounds like you're a little envious of her," commented Miranda.

"She's trying to take what's mine."

"You're ex-boyfriend?"

"My status."

"Go on and get her," Miranda told Cordelia. "We don't have time to debate the rights and wrongs of the adolescent caste system."

Without missing a beat, Cordelia replied, "Now I know that neither you nor Wesley were popular in high school." Before giving Miranda the chance to reply, Cordelia stepped out of the car with her purse and headed into the club.

The band was playing a slow song, and couples were all over the dance floor. Cordelia saw Aura and Harmony dancing. Harmony gave her a smile and a wave. Cordelia returned it and kept moving around the club, looking for Andromeda. She wasn't on the ground level, so Cordelia began moving upstairs. That's where she saw Mitch sitting on a couch, talking to an unseen person. Someone blocked her view, so she moved closer and saw that it was Andromeda engrossing him in conversation. They were so involved; they never noticed Cordelia walking up to them.

"Hi, guys," Cordelia offered casually.

They broke their conversation and turned their faces in amazement toward Cordelia. Mitch was the first to speak.

"Cordelia, what are you wearing?"

"I, uh, was getting ready to meet my personal trainer," Cordelia lied, crossing her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

"Then, why are you here?" Andromeda inquired.

"The Bronze is on my way, and I wanted to talk to you both."

Mitch's brow creased in worry. "You're not going to do to us what you did to Jared, are you?"

Cordelia laughed. "Of course not. I just came by to have a friendly chat."

"You've never had a friendly chat with anyone," observed Mitch.

"I'm turning over a new leaf. So to you both, I say good luck. It's obvious that you two are in heavy like, so, you know, go with that." She punctuated her sentence with the most humble and friendly smile she could muster.

Mitch and Andromeda sat in stunned silence.

"What? I can't be nice? I do have layers."

Mitch nodded. "Okay," he said slowly.

Cordelia turned to Andromeda. "Do you think we could have a quick chat?"

Andromeda smiled. "Sure."

The girls made their way through the crowd, people staring in amazement at Cordelia.

"Why is everyone looking at you strangely?" Andromeda asked, her curiosity taking over.

"Because they've never seen me in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Oh," Andromeda replied, still shocked from Cordelia's earlier announcement.

Passing the dance floor, they caught Aura's eye. She broke free from her dancing partner and tapped Harmony on the shoulder.

"No, you may not break in," Harmony said instantly.

"This is important, Harm," said Aura.

"Owen is totally mine," Harmony answered, squeezing her date tight.

Owen pulled away. "If your friend needs you, feel free. You don't have to stick around on my account."

Harmony pouted, dropped her hands off of Owen, and followed Aura. "This better be good," she muttered as Owen breathed a sigh of relief, watching them walk away.

"It is," Aura replied. "I just saw Cordy and Andy walk out together."

"That's great!" exclaimed Harmony. "Maybe they're starting to get along."

"I doubt it. Cordelia was wearing jeans."

"Cordy owns jeans? What's with her lately?"

"That's what I've been saying,' chimed Aura as they stepped outside. "Whoa, Harmony. Look." Aura pointed to a car and watched Cordelia push Andromeda into the back seat.

"What's Cordy doing?" Harmony asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but we've got to find out." Aura grabbed Harmony by the arms and dragged her to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, in Wesley's car, Cordelia drove quickly through the streets of Sunnydale while Miranda continued to read from the Watcher's Diary. Andromeda began frantically asking questions.

"Where are we going?"

Miranda ignored her question, but Cordelia could not. She leaned in and whispered, "Where _are _we going?"

Turning the back speakers on high, so Andromeda could not hear, Miranda whispered back, "It says here that Sagamon's worshippers like to congregate in large clearings."

"To the east side it is, then," Cordelia replied, turning the speakers down to normal, and pressing her foot down on the accelerator.

"This is kidnapping!" exclaimed Andromeda.

"No different than what you did to me, invading my head," Cordelia snapped, looking at her captive through the rear-view mirror.

"What are you talking about? I never did that!"

"Oh, no? Then explain the dreams I've been having—all starring you," accused Cordelia.

"Obviously, it's because you're obsessed with me. Hence the kidnapping."

"I think you're confused. You're the one obsessed with me," Cordelia charged, "You sit at my lunch table with my friends, take my spot on the cheerleading squad, and steal my boyfriend."

"You are deranged, Cordelia. Seriously."

The car sped on until there were more trees than houses. Cordelia parked at the side of the road and pulled Andromeda out of the back seat."

"Miranda, get the stuff out of the trunk."

Miranda did as she was instructed, and when the trunk was opened, Andromeda's eyes grew large with fear. Miranda pulled out two large swords and rope.

"Ready?" she asked Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded, and began to lead Andromeda along. "Let's go."

"Where are you taking me? What's going to happen?" Andromeda started to cry.

"Tears now? I'm sure that'll just bring your boss Sagamon down to his wonderfully slashable knees. Cause guess what, sweetie? He's killed his last Slayer." Cordelia pushed Andromeda against a tree and Miranda began tying her up.

Tears spilling down her face, Andromeda pleaded with Cordelia. "Who is Sagamon? What's a Slayer? Please—don't hurt me! Let me go!"

Miranda stepped back from the crying girl. "I think she's telling the truth."

"No. It's got to be her. There's no one else new in my life—like Wesley said," Cordelia said, frenzied and near shaking.

A voice from behind them spoke. "No, but there's someone new in her life."

Cordelia turned and saw her longtime friend standing behind them. Harmony looked on in amazement. "Aura? You're the acolyte?"

Aura laughed. "Yep. And you just did all my dirty work for me. Now my lord can feast upon the new Slayer."

"What's a Slayer?" Harmony and Andromeda asked in unison.

Harmony giggled and pointed at Andromeda. "Jinx!"

Aura rolled her eyes. Shut up, Harmony. A Slayer is the one girl in all the world chosen to hunt and kill the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness," Aura said devilishly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Aura, you are the most incompetent person alive, you know that?"

Aura glared at Cordelia. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the Slayer, you boob," Cordelia stated, her hands on her hips. "Not Andromeda."

A light bulb went off in Aura's head, and she smirked as she walked toward Cordelia. "Even better. Could it be more perfect? Cordelia Chase, one of my best friends, and the prettiest and most popular person in Sunnydale, is the Slayer. And all this time, we thought it was Andromeda."

"How did this happen? When did you become one of Sagamon's followers?"

"Cordy, you're not the only one keeping secrets. I found him on the Internet—we both value power and status. And when he kills and eats you—I'll have both."

"Still delusional, Aura? Big Blue is coming down tonight, and so are you," challenged Cordelia.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Miranda interrupted. "If the Cult believed this girl to be the Slayer, why is Cordelia having the dreams?"

Aura sighed. "Who are you? Are you her Watcher? Were we wrong about that, too?"

"Wesley is my Watcher. Miranda is on the Council, and yeah! How come I'm the one having the dreams? Why isn't blondie over here having them?"

"And you call me incompetent? Obviously, we've had physical contact since I became an acolyte and you became the Slayer. I mean, who lifted you to the top of the pyramid? You're the Slayer, so of course you're going to have the dreams. Duh!" Aura sighed a heavy sigh. "It's time to finish this."

Aura pulled a heavy brown robe out her bag and put it on. She placed her arms out in front of her, palms up, and began to chant. "The Slayer shall now be slain!"

"That is so lame," commented Cordelia. Just then, blue light began to stream out of Aura's fingertips and spread throughout the woods. Within seconds, figures wearing brown robes emerged and began forming a circle around them, chanting, "Slayer."

"Cordelia, catch!" called Miranda. When Cordelia looked around, Miranda was throwing her a sword. She caught it without hesitation.

"Get Harmony and Andromeda out of here!" commanded Cordelia.

"But no one will be here to help you!"

"I'll be fine—now go!"

Miranda cut Andromeda free and grabbed a dazed Harmony from Aura's side. The three of them ran through the clearing. Cordelia was now surrounded by hooded figures reaching out for her.

"Get off of me!" yelled Cordelia, kicking and punching, sending the followers flying. They were relentless, though, and kept coming back, grabbing her hair, her arms, and her legs. "Ewww! Don't touch my hair!" Cordelia fought the urge to use her sword on them, knowing that they were human.

In the background, Aura began to laugh maniacally as the earth began to shake. Cordelia whipped her head around and saw a big blue hand with long and sharp black fingernails push back several trees. Next, she saw long black hair and large, pointed ears emerging from between the trees. He stood at full length once he was in the clearing, and his followers backed away from Cordelia, bowing to him.

"All hail Lord Sagamon!" They said in unison.

"Very good, my children. I am well pleased," Sagamon said, his voice deep and booming. He turned and looked at Cordelia, who was standing all alone in the clearing, petrified, her sword still in hand. "Slayer," he said gently before picking her up with both hands. He removed the sword from her hand and threw it aside. When he was eye to eye with her, he sniffed her. Cordelia looked reviled, even through her fear, making him smile enthusiastically. "You smell fresh. I like new Slayers best. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet before I make you my dinner."

Cordelia's eyes brimmed with tears as she sniffed her again. His mouth opened, revealing a thick black tongue. The tears spilled down her face as his tongue distended from his mouth, trying to lick her. She wiggled and tried to get away, but his grip was too tight. Suddenly, an arrow came flying by, bouncing off of Sagamon's shoulders. He turned his gaze away from Cordelia, and focused on his attacker.

"Who dares touch me?" he demanded.

"Me, you big ugly bully!" Miranda shouted. She was carrying a crossbow and had stashed the sword she had been carrying in a sheath attached to her pants. She began to reload her weapon as she spoke.

"I do not worry myself with mere mortals," he said, turning his attention back to Cordelia, a horrible smile on his distorted face.

"Oh, really? What about this mere mortal?" Miranda grabbed Aura, and held the crossbow to her throat.

Aura screamed, causing Sagamon to divert his attention once again.

"You foolish mortal! Do not disturb one hair on my precious child's head!"

"Really? What will you do if I do this?" Miranda jerked Aura away from the group and began to run through the woods. Sagamon dropped Cordelia to the ground.

"Do not let her get away with my precious one!" Sagamon ordered, and his subjects quickly rose from their prostrated positions and chased after Miranda and her hostage. Cordelia began to quickly search for her sword. She saw it in a nearby bush, and crawled toward it, unseen by her captor. Just as she had a grasp on it, Sagamon picked her up by a leg, dangling Cordelia upside down. "Not so fast, my delectable treat."

"Not so fast yourself, Big Blue," jibed Cordelia, striking the back of his left knee, sinking the sword in deep. He screamed in pain and dropped Cordelia.

"You foolish girl! What have you done?"

"I'm finishing you off. You've killed your last Slayer." She stood up and charged the demon on his right side, and plunged her sword into his other knee. Sagamon fell with a great thud, blood flowing everywhere.

"You could have been my pet. You would have been worshipped by my acolytes," he groaned.

"Sure, right before I became a midnight snack. No thanks. I get worshipped enough at school." With a swift and decisive sweep, she came down cleanly with the sword over his neck. The blue light that had spread through the woods was now streaming back into Sagamon, his mutilated body glowing. His followers began to trickle back into the clearing, forming a circle around him and sobbing. Cordelia stepped back from the crowd. Suddenly, the light disappeared, as well as the followers. Cordelia was alone in the clearing. Again.

She heard a rustling, and turned to see Miranda making her way through the trees toward Cordelia.

"What happened? The girl just disappeared."

"So did everyone else," Cordelia said with a nod. "So, um, thanks for all your help. I wouldn't have been able to defeat him without you."

Miranda smiled modestly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all the means things I said to—and about—you. You really came through for me, and Wesley. I can't wait to tell him how you helped me."

Miranda nodded and continued to smile. "You're welcome."

"So, what did you do with Harmony and Andromeda?"

"The keys were still in the car, so I told Harmony to drive back into Sunnydale to your house."

Cordelia dropped her jaw. "You did what? Harmony doesn't have her driver's license yet."

"Oops?" Miranda offered.

Cordelia shrugged. "Guess we're walking, then."

They began to walk out of the clearing towards the highway. "Wesley's going to be very upset if that girl wrecks his car," Miranda said.

"Probably. But when we tell him that we defeated Sagamon, he'll be happy."

"Yes, but then he'll start thinking about the gigantic knot on his head that you gave him."

"That's true. I'll just have to tell him to get over it. Have you noticed how much of a woman he can be sometimes?"

Miranda laughed. "Oh, I thought I was the only one!"

End


End file.
